


Historical Friction

by lemonquails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Teacher-Student Relationship, Victim Blaming, Violent Sex, Whump, hot for teacher, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonquails/pseuds/lemonquails
Summary: This is for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 Event, and the Fill 'Hot For Teacher'.Rose Lalonde expresses her interest in the AP History Teacher, Dualscar. He shows his true colors and teaches her exactly why she shouldn't be flirting with older men.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Rose Lalonde, Orphaner Dualscar/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Historical Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Rose: https://i.imgur.com/9BSAE3X.png  
> Feferi: https://i.imgur.com/PuoT3Pb.png  
> Vriska: https://i.imgur.com/PGaK6Jr.png

Rose Lalonde was the type of person that anybody would look at and call a ‘Sweet Young Thing’. It wasn’t the only thing she’d been called, of course, and anybody who saw her in particular contexts would not want to call her that at all. Some would just call her a brat, others would be more creative and consider her an over-articulate blabbermouth with a penchant for reaching into the insecurities she perceived in others, bringing them out, and wreaking harm equivalent to her actual ability to read the person she was targeting.

In some instances, it was easy. In others, she fell flat, because as much as she prided herself on the general ability to get under peoples’ skin, it wasn’t something universal. She was at best an ‘armchair psychologist’, and as enjoyable as it could be to watch her fellow man squirm, not a professional and not an outright cruel person for that matter. If she found something truly awful about a person, well, of course she wouldn’t target that if she could help it. Sometimes, the unprofessionalism stalled her in that respect. She’d say things she might not mean, but generally.

That could all be boiled down as well, to calling her a ‘sarcastic bitch’.

Yet, despite all of that, she was a sweet young thing. That was how things were before she opened her mouth, and that was the image that most adults would project onto a girl like her when they saw her. She had goth inclinations, but scored well in school, spoke with the vernacular only a gifted child could present, and was conventionally pretty and thin. All things that registered her as a ‘good kid’ to grown onlookers who had yet to see her not as a child but as a person instead.

Many adults were like that, but some were different. She had a teacher who was different, he taught history, he taught history and had an odd name. It was long and he considered it impronouncable, to the point that he didn’t even bother offering it to his students. He just told them to call him ‘Dualscar’, because apparently it sounded similar to his last name, but was memorable by the ever-so-notable pair of scars on the edge of his forehead, just to the side of his eyebrow and extending a bit into his hairline at that lateral end.

He saw that Rose was a person, but she could tell he probably also considered her a sweet young thing. This wasn’t because of the usual arbitrary factors, but because she actually acted sweet around him. She was capable of it, and really, she had no intention of making him uncomfortable. Rather, she would make him uncomfortable, by nature of the intentions she did have- So there was no purpose to her ruining her chances by going the usual step to pick him apart.

Her chances… Which were important to her, really! At seventeen now, Rose had plenty of time to figure out exactly where she stood in regards to other human beings and her own sexual desires. She mostly liked girls- But she was still bisexual. Rather, she liked girls in a very broad sense and men in a very narrow sense, in which she clearly liked both but one was much more appropriate for her to pursue. She had just about run the gamut of that pursuit by now. How so? Well, she was still in high school, and there were only so many sapphics to be found in one place, only so many who’d date her to begin with, and it seems none who actually hit it off with her well enough to last, so she was incorrigibly single in this, her senior year.

Boyfriends? That didn’t interest her at all, frankly. Her type of man was the type that it would take years until she could appropriately be with at all, because she didn’t care for those her age. She liked maturity. Grown, with the years beginning to set in. Crinkles over muscles, salt and pepper facial hair. The slightly graying goatee of Mr. Dualscar, the way he wore his button-downs a size too large to hide the glimpses she snatched of the muscle definition on his arms. He was the very _image_ of her type of man, and while she had previously been willing to wait to try that type of love on until she were more age-appropriate to that appearance, that was before she’d exhausted her entire dating pool, and before she had a double block of classes with a man who not only checked every box, but did see her like a person.

Like a person, not a little kid, and not just ‘another student’. He was fond of her, though he only showed it in ways that wouldn’t raise any red flags. They chatted together when classes fell at the end of the day and nobody else needed him for extra help, he left insightful comments on her test answers, and even once recommended that if she ever put her talents toward writing historical fiction, he would read it. These were the actions of a teacher who was friendly with a student, nothing more. Even so, bridging that gap at all could put ideas into the minds of…

Such sweet young things as Rose Lalonde.

This was just another one of those days when she stood across from his desk, holding her books and laptop to her chest while chatting about the course. “I’m just saying, you know. It’s terribly common for these books to gloss over important details…”

“It is, but it’s what the school provides.” Dualscar groaned. “I didn’t pick the textbook, the school board did. What inaccuracy did you find this time, pray tell, Miss Lalonde?”

“Doctor James Barry. Our textbook states that he was a ‘woman pretending to be a man’ in order to study military medicine, and makes not even the scantest attempt to mention another possibility. It states that ‘she was discovered upon her death’, without noting that he specifically asked to be buried in his clothes to avoid such a ‘discovery’. It’s, forgive me the pun, textbook erasure.” She adjusted her grip on her books and huffed. “Really, when we get to that unit, I will be very cross if you fail to correct these issues.”

“Reading ahead again, huh?” He leaned on his desk and put his chin in his hand. “How do you know I wasn’t already _plannin’_ to tell the truth about Doctor Barry?”

“I suppose I don’t know that. Doesn’t mean I can’t complain about the textbook, does it? I can’t be the only person who reads ahead and is fed this whitewashed poppycock. Not everybody will have the wherewithal I do to read a passage like that and think to do further research on the nature of the figure misrepresented within. After Joan of Arc, people are utterly willing to assume that anybody who lived outside of gender norms was merely ‘pretending’ for social or career gains, and that paves the way for bigots to act as if queer folk have never existed at all.”

“Are you?” Dualscar asked, “Queer, I mean. It’s fine if you’d prefer not to tell me, obviously. It’s a bit inappropriate for me to ask that of a student at all, but you do seem passionate about these issues.”

“I’m bisexual. Frankly, I’m appalled at how somebody of your intellect could be so oblivious as to have not noticed the long string of women I’ve been caught making out with in the back of the auditorium. Most of my teachers by now have assumed that I am a lesbian, and _none_ have assumed I was straight.”

“I didn’t exactly assume you were straight, but no, I somehow never heard about all of that. I’ve seen your disciplinary record and there’s nothing of the sort…”

“I’m a good student, remember? Even when I do slip up, nothing makes it onto my rec-” Rose was cut off by the distinct noise, or rather the distinct sudden cessation of noise, that accompanied all of the electronics in a room shutting off at once. “Oh dear.”

“Ugh…” Dualscar pressed two fingers to his temple. “Disgusting.”

“What, the corruption of your peers in allowing my homosexual deeds to go unpunished?”

“Huh? No, obviously not that. The power outage. These keep happening, though it’s usually later on when only the extracurriculars are still going.” He got to his feet. “I’m sorry to say this, but the locks on these doors are electronic. When the power goes out like this, they won’t open at all.”

“That must be violating some variety of safety codes.”

“Plenty of them, but nobody’s going to fix it because the fire alarms are on their own emergency power circuit, and the doors get power from that one _when_ the alarms are going off, so it isn’t imperative,” Dualscar explained, “Bottom line is, it will be at least an hour till you can leave. I hope there was nowhere you were supposed to be.”

“I prefer it here to home anyhow.” She shrugged, then set her stuff down on one of the student desks. “People pay attention to me here.”

“Ah… I assume your parents won’t be missing you, then.”

“My father was never in the picture, and my mother wouldn’t notice I was gone for… Let’s call it a week. This isn’t me opening up to you about a difficult home life or anything. It honestly doesn’t mean much to me at all, it’s just the facts of my life. If anything, it’s convenient for me to be able to move around as I please without raising concerns.”

“You’re nearly an adult, but if you said those things a few years ago, you know I would need to call CPS. As a teacher, I’m considered a mandatory reporter.”

Rose hopped herself up onto one of the desks, seated on the corner with her legs on either side. The edges of her stockings brushed against the metal holding it up. “Right, that’s neglect in your book? Well then. Let’s say I’ve been neglected for a very _long_ time. I might need somebody to pay me plenty of attention. To make it better.”

“Oh.” It didn’t take much for the realization to crash down on him. “Rose, that’s very inappropriate for you to say to a teacher.”

“Not if it’s a teacher I like.” She hopped down from the desk and took a few deliberate steps, looking up at his face. “Come _on_ now. I know my own worth and I’m well aware that you find me attractive. We’re locked in here together, so there’s no chance of anybody walking in. Isn’t this the best time to fool around with me?”

“Really, you shouldn’t be saying those kinds of things to a man my age at all.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “You’re young. You might think you know what you want, but you’re only going to get hurt making advances like those.”

“Wh… Are you serious? You just said yourself that I’m almost an adult!” Rose stomped one foot as he started to walk away from her. She put a hand against his desk. “So I’m old enough for that, but I’m not old enough to want to act on a crush I’ve had on my teacher all semester? Really. I’m hardly two months from eighteen, and it isn’t like it’s actually illegal at seventeen in _other_ states in the country. It isn’t a problem if nobody kn-”

This time, she was not cut off by the power going off, as it was already off. She was also not cut off by the power coming back on, but instead by one entirely fluid motion in which the palm of one hand pressed on her back, pinning her chest to the pile of history tests on the desk. Another hand gripped both the waistband of her skirt and the garter of her stocking. And all at once, simultaneous with that, a hard and massive dick entered her pussy, which she had foregone obscuring with underwear today, right up to the hilt.

“Kch-!” All she could manage in reaction was a strangled noise. 

“If you _say_ those kinds of things to older men…” He pulled almost entirely out, then pushed all the way back in and leaned toward her ear. “Then this kind of thing is going to happen to you.”

“Why would that be a problem? This is what I wa-anted?” Her voice pitched up almost to a yipe on the last syllable as a sharp movement from Dualscar crashed her knees into the legs of the desk. “Th-That hurt-”

“Of course it hurt. Men my age have already _had_ our fair share of gentle, vanilla sex. But you said it yourself just now, this is what you wanted, right?” He removed his hand from her waist to instead reach forward, placing his palm on her forehead and digging his thumb under her headband, using her head for leverage to thrust more quickly, scraping her chest and stomach a few inches back and forth over the desk and papers with each movement.

“You’re going to… You’re going to mess up these tests!” She protested, finding some other concern to latch onto besides her own physical discomfort.

“Right. That was careless of me.” He let out two dark chuckles, then adjusted his grip again to lift Rose from the desk. With the burst of air from the movement, several of the papers went flying, though not the entire pile. He clicked his tongue to see it, then twisted Rose’s body to hold their chests together as he stepped from the desk. She sucked in a sharp breath, having most of her body weight now pressing his member against the entrance of her womb.

That didn’t last very long, as once there was space, he practically dove to the floor. The back of Rose’s head smacked off of the tile and she let out another yelp, before his head of a different nature drove back into her again. She squirmed as if she might escape, in the moment where he let go of her body, but he did it only to grasp at her wrists instead. She gasped for air. “I-I get it! I got what you were trying to say, so please, stop!”

“Is that so? I’m not sure you’ve learned the lesson. You convinced me well enough you liked me, convince me now that you don’t.” His voice, which was so calming and informative in class, now struck sharp fear into her heart. He showed utter disregard for her body or comfort, tugging at her wrists to pull her back onto his cock each time he drew out, with such force that she worried her shoulders may outright dislocate.

“I-guh!” She could hardly get the words out, breathless with the force that she was being taken by. “I want you to stop! Stop, I get it! Older men are cruel and- and take whatever they want, please, I understand now, I never should have flirted with you!”

“Now that’s convincing. Begging me that way.” He stopped moving, staring down into her eyes. “But you said it best yourself, didn’t you? Older men take whatever they want, and I want… To cum inside of you.”

“Wh...a…?” She breathed it out, hardly able to form a word to describe the feeling in that moment.

“That look of betrayal in your eyes, I’ve never seen…” He dragged her body onto him again, a grin splitting his face. “Anything so hot! Come on, you stupid girl! You think I haven’t been eyeing you this entire time? What a huge mistake, offering yourself to me at all! I’ll teach you not to do that, but you think I won’t gratify myself too??”

So it really wasn’t that simple, huh? He wasn’t just proving to her that it was unhealthy, to come on to adults that way- He did want her. He wanted her in all the ways she _didn’t_ want him, there was nothing tender in this, and it was his kindness in part that had endeared him to her in the first place. Now, he was concerned only with using the form of a much smaller, much younger girl to satisfy his urges. By the wrists, he brought her into his lap as he sat, then released them. She tried, in vain, to push against his chest and free herself from the situation, but he had the strength to, holding her by the hips, move her up and down his length like she was nothing more than a sex toy to him.

Even trying to punch him in the face proved fruitless, she was that much shorter, that much smaller and weaker, though she didn’t give up. She tried to get away, pushing against his chest and face with her ineffective hands as he kept, with nothing but that taunting grin to show his emotions, manipulating her body to his liking. She felt him twitch inside of her and made one more effort to get away, only for him to squeeze her hips in his palms and hold her down, staring her in the eyes as he emptied his balls deep within.

He lifted her from his cock, letting it give one last token spurt on the outside as its previous work dripped back out. Then, he tossed her- Threw her, not hard or far, but did toss her aside onto the floor where she slid till her back came to rest against a desk, with enough force to knock the wind out of her again. She took labored breaths, trying to get a handle on herself- And the lights flickered on.

She pressed a hand to her face, then used the desk to drag herself to her feet. At her right, when she stood, she saw it was the desk with her books and her laptop on it. She glanced at Dualscar- Who was back at his desk, smoothing out the tests that he’d wrinkled. He looked, again, like the usual compassionate history teacher that he was. But now, Rose knew the truth about him. He said he was teaching her, but this was just what he wanted. She couldn’t complain to anybody. She did ask for it- Though she had certainly revoked her consent, and it was statutory, that was only the legal matter. If she spoke of the matter, she’d be lambasted for ‘deciding to cry rape after the sex was bad’.

He glanced up to meet her eyes for just a moment. She looked away, gathered her things, and rushed out of the classroom while the door was still open, though she didn’t get very far. She collapsed in the middle of the hallway, dropping her items to the floor and breathing heavily again, holding a hand over her mouth to keep from retching. She didn’t want anybody, herself or otherwise, to have to clean that up. Cleaning up… She wasn’t sure what to do. She’d gotten this far down the hallway, but there was no way she could make it home without… She wasn’t wearing underwear, after all, and his load was proportionate to the difference in scale between them. One trip to the bathroom might delay leakage, but she couldn’t just get it out.

She was on birth control- She wasn’t worried about getting pregnant, but was worried about making a mess. She didn’t want to make things inconvenient for anybody. She could pretend she didn’t know it was happening and avoid cleaning it herself, but to put that on a janitor or anybody, she didn’t, she couldn’t, right now she could hardly even think…

That she was worth the trouble it would take a janitor to clean it if she tried to _spit_ the iron taste of blood from her mouth right now. How could she have been so stupid? What was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all?

She was. She tried to tell herself, she was thinking and what she thought was that ‘Dualscar’ was a good person. Maybe just a little bit bad enough to want her, not so bad… That he would turn her down, and use her words as a pretense to have his way with her. It would have been nice, could have been nice, if he hadn’t been so violent, if he hadn’t kept going even after she told him to stop, after she fulfilled his supposed requirement to stop. He lied to her face and left her feeling entirely, completely, _used_.

Had he done that before? He seemed to know perfectly well what he was doing, and it wasn’t a split-second decision, even if it began in a brutal split second for her. He was a liar, and she was suffering the consequences of that. He lied outright, and he lied in nature, about what type of person he was until it was too late to turn away from the rotten truth.

“Hello. You’re… Rose, aren’t you?” She was snapped from her thoughts by a voice, and looked up to see somebody standing there. Somebody who she definitely didn’t want to see, right at this moment. Feferi Peixes, the enthusiastic student council president.

“That’s me.”

“You don’t seem quite alright.”

“I’m not, so I’d really appreciate it if you could just leave me to-”

“Why would I do that?” Feferi crouched down across from her. “I’d never leave somebody alone who just told me that they aren’t alright! Why, that wouldn’t be nice of me at all. Mm. You look seriously worse for wear…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Was it the AP history teacher?”

“How did you…”

“I’m friends with his kid. I’ve tried going to the administration about him, but they were unwilling to even hear me out. Ah… It was only a matter of time until something like this happened, wasn’t it? Come on, hey. I was about to head home, but I saw you from the end of the hall. You should come with me.”

“Why would you help me?”

“Because you’re a person who got hurt.”

“It’s my own fault. I came onto him, I told him I wanted to, but just… He ended up being different than I thought he was. He ended up taking things too far. That’s… I’m okay.”

“No.” Feferi shook her head. “You’re not, and it isn’t your fault. Come on. Let me help you, right?”

Rose might not have taken the hand which was extended for her. She wouldn’t have, usually. But she felt, somehow, like Feferi really could help her. She’d always thought of her as an annoying prep before, somebody who she didn’t need to or want to associate with. But she was also the one person who would, absolutely, believe her. She didn’t even need to ask to be believed or defend her position, Feferi figured it out just by looking and wouldn’t hear of any self-victim-blaming. When accepting that help, Rose would begin to climb out of the hole she’d been tossed down.

She would also realize that she and Feferi were more or less the same person in goth flavor and prep flavor respectively, the type who seemed agreeable but also had a bit of a habit for being mean. A habit which, in this particular situation, was actually going to prove useful. A month later, Rose set a book down on her teacher’s desk. It was a work of historical fiction, penned by hers truly. In it, a princess expresses her feelings to a tutor who winds up treating her badly. She runs away, only to meet the princess of another kingdom. Together, they plot to have the tutor exposed for his misdeeds.

Perhaps, the end of the book taunted, the security cameras were on that emergency circuit as well. And perhaps, the fire alarm sounded during _yesterday’s_ power outage, didn’t it? Nothing you can do will convince us that you’ve learned your lesson, so you’ll just have to face the consequences.

And perhaps, as well, it was time that the princesses reached out to the vagrant girl who thought she might be able to defend herself against the tutor, when she went to ask for help with her slipping grades in his not-so-AP class. All they could do to help Vriska in that moment was to get the emergency circuit going, but she too, probably needed somebody to reach out and say.

There wasn’t anything she could have done to prevent this happening to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, you can find me @LemonQuails on twitter.


End file.
